With the improvement of the standard of living, cell phones, IPADs and notebook computers have become necessary electronic products of business people and university students, especially cell phone, which is an electronic product that everyone will carry. As functions of cell phone applications are diversified, power consumption is increased gradually, and consequently, a user's cell phone may run out of power only in several hours. For example, while the cell phone is fully charged when the user leaves home in the morning, it runs out of power by noon, and he can only wait until going back to the office or home to charge the cell phone. This has serious effects on the user's work and life.